


The Path that Led Us Here

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Piper goes for a hike and reflects on her relationship with Jason





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [son-of-rome on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=son-of-rome+on+tumblr).



Piper sighed, standing up after she laced up her hiking boots, grabbing her backpack and pulling it on, buckling it across her chest. She picked her phone up off the table, shoving it into her pocket before double checking to make sure she had her water bottle on her. She took a deep breath, pulling her hair up into a ponytail before shutting her car door, locking it and looking up at the hiking path in front of her. She sighed, adjusting her bag, before starting the hike up to her and Jason’s spot.  
**********  
Piper stood up, screaming out her cheers as their team won the football game. She clapped, her hands stinging from the contact and the cold, her cheeks rosy as she and Annabeth showed their support from the stands. Percy walked over to them as soon as he could, kissing Annabeth softly. Piper grinned at the two of them, her attention soon grabbed by the sound of a throat being cleared. She turned her head to face Jason, helmet under his arm, face flushed and hair sticking up in every direction. She grinned as he reached up, patting it down.   
“Uh..hey Piper.” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.  
Piper smiled, her eyes twinkling as she furrowed into her scarf. “Hey Jason! Good game.”  
He grinned at her, dropping his arm.   
“Yeah, thanks! Actually, a bunch of us are going out to celebrate later. I was wondering if you'd maybe….if you wanted to come? With me.”  
Piper grinned, holding in her excitement as she nodded. “Like, a date, Sparky?”  
He nodded sheepishly. “Yeah. I mean if you want to?”   
Piper bounced with excitement. “Yeah.”  
Jason grinned brightly. “Cool. I'll just go get changed and then come get you?”  
“I'll be here.” She smiled at him, and he hesitated for a moment.   
“Cool.” He mumbled, before Percy walked past, smacking Jason lightly.   
“Stop flirting. It's cold out here and if we aren't ready to go in five minutes Annabeth’s gonna kill me.”  
Jason nodded dumbly, turning and following Percy, glancing back at Piper as he walked.   
**********  
Piper adjusted her backpack as she continued to hike. She stopped after a moment, finding a tree to sit beside, leaning against it as she took her backpack off, unzipping it and pulling out a lunch bag. She smiled as she opened it, pulling out her lunch. The area around her was serene. The sounds of birds singing back and forth as well as squirrels rushing from tree to tree. It was nice. A good peaceful escape from her busy life, as it had always been. She was glad Jason had brought her here, the first time and then every time after that. It had become their place. A beautiful escape for the two of them.  
**********  
“How much farther?” Piper whined. She'd been hiking with Jason for what felt like forever. Her backpack felt heavier with each step, and she couldn't reach her water bottle. She was tired, and it was hot outside.  
Jason sighed, turning back to look at her as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. “Just a little bit farther, I promise.” he reassured her, giving her a small smile and holding his hand out to her.  
Piper sighed, grabbing onto his hand and continuing to trudge after him, as the sun continued to set.  
Before too long, they arrived at the top. Jason grinned, dropping her hand and jogging the rest of the way over to a large tree. He sunk down, unbuckling his backpack and pulling it off, setting it beside him and leaning against the tree. Piper wasn't far behind, and soon plopped down beside him, pulling her own backpack off and grabbing her water bottle, gulping some water down before he nudged her softly  
“Look at it.” He mumbled, looking down at the city below.  
Piper screwed the lid back onto her water bottle, setting it down and looking to where he pointed.   
The city lights began to shine as the sky got darker, and the sky itself was a brilliant color. Pinks and oranges filled it as the sun set. It was beautiful.   
Piper gasped softly as she looked out at the sight before them. Her eyes sparkled with awe and wonder as she looked on. “Wow.”  
Jason smiled, looking over at her. The look of wonder on her face was amazing. She was absolutely beautiful, and Jason would find something new for them every day if that meant seeing her like this.   
She turned to him, grinning. “Thank you, Jason. This is amazing.”   
**********  
Piper sighed, unzipping her bag as the sun began to set. She pulled the urn out of her bag, setting it down beside her.   
“Well Jason, this is it.” Tears stung the corners of her eyes. “Our final trip up here together.” She sniffed, pulling her hair out of the ponytail. “You've taken me on so many adventures. I just wish I'd had the chance to give you the same thrill.” She carefully picked up the urn, standing up. She lifted off the lid, looking down at the city. “Goodbye, Sparky.”


End file.
